


Morgendliches Sinnieren

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Gedanken am Morgen vertreiben Kummer und Sorgen, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Boerne sinniert während der ersten Tasse Kaffee über die letzten Jahre, vor allem über Thiel.





	Morgendliches Sinnieren

**Author's Note:**

> Das wollte einfach irgendwie geschrieben werden. Es hat nicht viel Handlung und auch keine tiefsinnigen Hintergründe. Boerne denkt halt nach.

Gedankenverloren saß der Rechtsmediziner an seinem Tisch. Gerade hatte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee durch sein Hightech-Gerät laufen lassen und sich dabei gefragt, wie Thiel es schaffte, im Leben ohne guten Kaffee auskommen zu können. Das im Präsidium regelmäßig die Bohnen durchgeschossen wurden, war ja hinreichend bekannt.

„Thiel!“

Boerne lachte bitter auf. Schon wieder hatte sich der Hauptkommissar in seine Gedanken geschlichen. Die Gedanken an und über Thiel, waren seit Jahren sein treuer Begleiter. Wenn man so wollte, konnte man diese mit einem Leberfleck vergleichen. So ein Mal war schließlich auch permanent präsent, ob man wollte oder nicht und trotzdem gehörte es dazu. So war das auch mit seinem Nachbarn und den endlosen Stunden, die er damit verbracht hatte, dem Mysterium auf die Schliche zu kommen.

Thiel war mit Sicherheit kein einfacher Mensch, aber das war Boerne ja auch nicht. Überhaupt nicht, hörte er den Blonden, ihn in seinen Gedanken verbessern. Versonnen grinste er in seine Tasse.

Für Boerne war die Sachlage relativ schnell klar gewesen. Damals. Das er den schmuddeligen, dickköpfigen und unnahbaren Kommissar nonchalant ausgedrückt geil fand, das war KF schon im Laufe der ersten Tage aufgefallen. Thiel hatte da sowas. Boerne wusste damals nicht genau was es war, aber er spürte diese Anziehungskraft. Anfangs hatte er sich darauf beschränkt gehabt, dass das alles nur aus sexuellem Interesse heraus war, doch im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich das geändert. Thiel ließ sich nun wirklich nicht oft ins Blatt schauen, aber wenn er es doch mal tat, ja da wurde dem Professor richtig warum unter seinem Hemdkragen. Er konnte es spüren, spüren, dass Thiel ihn gar nicht so ätzend fand, wie er immer tat.

Das Thiel ja manchmal nicht der Schnellste war, wenn es darum ging undurchsichtige Angelegenheiten zu durchschauen, das wusste KF von Beginn an. Dass der Kommissar aber über zehn Jahre dafürgebraucht hatte, das war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel. Wie hatte Thiel das noch gleich genannt? Die Büchse der Pandoras? Naja, mit Metaphern umgehen war halt auch nicht seine große Stärke.

Erleichtert atmete er auf. Wenigstens hatte er die Gunst der Stunde irgendwann ergriffen. Boerne nippte an seinem Kaffee. Himmel, dieses Aroma - wie der erste warme Sonnenstrahl auf der Haut, nach einer kalten Nacht - Unbeschreiblich. Der Professor grinste. Wie kam er denn immer nur auf solch komische Gedankengänge? Thiel würde darüber mit Sicherheit lachen oder seine Augen verdrehen. Der verstand das bis heute nicht, wie Boerne es schaffte, vom Hundertstel ins Tausendstel zu kommen, ohne es zu beabsichtigen. Ganz genau. Was auf Außenstehende so wirkte, als wolle der Forensiker Volksreden schwingen, war in Wirklichkeit nur ein Impuls seines Gehirns.

Ach herrje, er tat es ja schon wieder. Wollte er sich nicht Gedanken darüber machen, wie es überhaupt soweit kam, dass er Thiel seine Gefühle offenbart hatte?

Boerne nahm einen erneuten Schluck.

Er begann zu grinsen. Nein, eigentlich wollte er doch nur in Ruhe seinen Kaffee trinken. Die Aussicht auf den anstehenden freien Tag war ja auch wirklich zu verlockend.

Wie hatte er eigentlich vor Thiel seine freien Tage und Abende verbracht? Er erinnerte sich nur schwammig daran.

Kopfschüttelnd drängte er die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit ab. Das Heute und das Morgen zählte, nichts weiter. Thiel zählte, das er nach all den Jahren immer noch da war, obwohl er sich über die horrende Miete beschwerte. Das er Boerne seit Jahren immer wieder die Tür öffnete, auch wenn sie zuvor einen Disput hatten. Das Thiel in dem einen Moment genervt mit den Augen rollte und im nächsten Augenblick lächelte. Das Thiel ihn immer wieder Grenzen aufwies, deutlich machte, dass er sich nicht in seiner Arbeit einzumischen hatte und ihn trotzdem immer wieder mit einbezog. Thiel musste das in all den Jahren doch auch gespürt haben oder? So blind und begriffsstutzig konnte nicht einmal der sein.

Boerne lächelte in seine Kaffeetasse, schreckte aber im nächsten Moment auf, als sich Arme um ihn schlangen.

„Moinsen.“

Thiels warmer Atem streifte seine Ohrmuschel, was ihm einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Weiche Lippen legten sich an die dünne Haut unterhalb seines Ohrs und er konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu schließen.

„Du schon wach?“, murmelte Boerne, als Thiel begann auch seinen Nacken mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken.

„Mhhm.“

Thiels Hände setzten sich in Bewegung und schon waren zwei Knöpfe des Hemdes geöffnet. Warme Finger glitten über seine Haut und der Professor ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, um in Thiels Augen sehen zu können.

„Warum?“

„Warum was? Weil ich wach bin oder weil ich mich an dir zu schaffen mache?“

Dieses Funkeln in Thiels Augen. Wie der schönste Ozean.

„Mir haben die Ohren geklingelt. Könntest du möglicherweise aufhören an mich zu denken, wenn ich schlafen will?“, fragte sein Freund und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Boerne errötete. Das konnte Thiel doch gar nicht wissen. Wie sollte das denn Bitteschön möglich sein? Hatte er sowas wie den siebten Sinn?

Laut begann der Kommissar zu lachen.

„Wusst' ich's doch.“

Grinsend griff er nach Boernes Tasse und trank einen großen Schluck davon.

„Das kannst du doch überhaupt nicht wissen. Glaubst du mein Leben dreht sich nur um dich?“, fragte Boerne und versuchte dabei möglichst verständnislos auszusehen.

„Das glaub ich nicht, dass weiß ich!“

Zwar wollte er da jetzt kurz Protest einlegen, aber im Grunde hätte er sich da jetzt nur in die eigene Tasche gelogen.

„Frank, du bist wirklich aufgewacht, weil du gespürt hast, dass ich an dich denke?“

Um Gottes Willen, also daran wollte KF überhaupt keinek Gedanken verschwenden. Wenn es stimmen würde, dass ein Mensch Schluckauf bekäme, sobald man an ihn dachte, wäre Thiel vermutlich 24/7 damit beschäftigt gewesen.

„Eigentlich hat mich eher der Kaffeeduft aus dem Bett getrieben. Wie’s aussieht hatte ich aber trotzdem recht.“

„Entschuldige, aber ich... liebe dich einfach.“

Etwas betreten lächelte Boerne und Thiel drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich dich auch und so schlimm find ich’s eigentlich gar nicht, also... mit dem an mich denken.“

„Ach nein?“

„Nö! Du denkst an mich und ich träum von dir.“

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Kurz aber aussagekräftig.

„Möchtest du mir dann im Bett erzählen, was du da so träumst?“, fragte Boerne und legte seine Hände auf Thiels.

„Erzählen? Ich glaub das zeig ich dir lieber!“

Und da dachte Boerne, dass es im Grunde gar nicht so schlecht war, dass Thiel nicht all zu viel von reden hielt, sondern lieber gleich Taten sprechen ließ. - Ach und der Vorteil an seiner neuen Kaffeemaschine bestand ja sowieso darin, dass man sich jederzeit in aller Kürze einen neuen machen konnte.

***~The End~***


End file.
